F. Helfferich and D. B. Luten, J. R., "Oxygen-Transfer Resins, a New Type of Oxidation-Reduction Polymers", J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 8, 2899 (1964) first disclose the preparation of a peracid type resin and the utilization of the peracid type resin as an oxygen-transfer resin due to its reactivity with olefins to form diols. They oxidize bifunctional cation exchangers containing carboxylic and sulfonic acid groups with aqueous hydrogen peroxide which converts the carboxylic acid to percarboxylic acid.
T. Takagi, "Epoxidation with Peracid Type Polymer". Journal Polym. Sci., Polym. Lett., 5, 1031 (1967) discloses an epoxidation method for olefinic compounds by using a percarboxylic acid type resin, in which the percarboxylic type resin is prepared by oxidizing a commercially available carboxylic acid type cation exchanger with aqueous hydrogen peroxide.
T. Takagi, et. al., "Synthesis of Peracid-Type Resins by the Oxidation of Carboxylic Acid Type Resin with Hydrogen Peroxide in Sulfuric Acid Medium". J. Polym. Sci., Polym. Lett., 12, 681 (1974) and T. Takagi "Synthesis of Peracid-Type Resins and Their Characteristics as Oxygen Transfer Agents". J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 19, 1649 (1975) further study the preparation of a peracid type resin and its utilization in epoxidation of olefinic compounds. One major defect has been found that the peracid type resin is very instable during its application, i.e. detonation with great violence may occur, especially in dry state with oxidation capacity greater than 7 meq/g (in dry basis).
Besides their function of polymeric reagent for hydroxylation or epoxidation, K. koyama, et al., "Polymerization of Methyl Methacrylate Induced with the Peracid-Type Ion Exchange Resin", J. polym. Sci., A-1(9), 2439 (1971) disclose that the peracid type resins are effective as an initiator for polymerization of methyl methacrylate (MMA), in which the peracid type resin is prepared from a commercial ion exchanger (Amberlite IRC-50). It is found that part of the monomers are qrafted onto the resin, if the MMA was polymerized by bulk polymerigation. But when the MMA is solution polymerized, a homopolymer of MMA is obtained. The homopolymerization is of concern, especially the kinetic study.